


McCoy & Kirk wallpaper

by gemspegasus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus





	McCoy & Kirk wallpaper




End file.
